Gift of a Lifetime
by csinycastle85
Summary: Catherine and Nick receive that will change their lives. Final two chapters are up and complete as is.
1. The Shock

Title: Gift of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do.

Author's Note: The final story in my CatNip "Destined" series; not sure how many chapters it will be; playing it by ear for now. First chapter is short to get the ball rolling.

Genre: Family

Rating: T

Chapter 1: The Shock

Mentions of/Spoilers for/Reference to: Boom (1.13)

* * *

_-July 2014-_

It had been a long shift all around; Nick Stokes had gotten off a long shift at 9 am and was tired beyond belief. He had been promoted shortly after Catherine had left and he loved his new position as supervisor of the night shift crime lab but it meant dealing with Ecklie a lot more. Once he got in his Denali, the one destination he had in mind was home and his family.

Over at the Stokes household, Catherine was enjoying alone time. Lindsey volunteered to spend time with her baby brother to the park to give her mom a few hours for herself.

Catherine loved her life and had everything she could ever have hoped for, loving husband nick, growing close with Lindsey (who was now attending UCLA), Lily, Nancy, and Jeremy who have been supportive, and her friends at the crime lab. The best part was she was a mother to an adorable and active toddler, Zachary Ethan Stokes.

Little Zachary was born three months shy of hers and Nick's first wedding anniversary; everyone adored him and big sister Lindsey was no exception. Zachary kept her busy. She remembered how active Lindsey was when she was Zach's age.

Taking advantage of the peacefulness, Catherine began the chores that needed to be done.

She had put a load of laundry in and was in the midst of finishing up rinsing and loading the dishes, she heard Nick come in.

Nick slide off his shoes and tiptoed to the kitchen and waited her silently.

When she felt Nick's eyes watching her back and butt she gave it a little sway knowing the effect it would have on Nick.

Once she finished loading all the dishes she straightened up, dried her hands, turned around and gave her beloved a coy grin.

She then sashayed towards him. The moment she was within his reach placed his hands her waist and pulled her and enveloped her in his arms. Ever since Nick hugged her (subsequent to her clearing his name) having his arms wrapped around her was a fantasy come true.

When they came apart Catherine asked quietly, "Long day at work Cowboy?"

Nick smiled.

Using his southern drawl he knew she loved, he said, "Yep it was and Ecklie was being a real pain in the butt, more than usual."

"Awww my poor baby," said Catherine when they came apart a little and she had placed her hands on his face. As they leaned forehead to forehead she added, "Why don't you go and take a nice hot shower while I will make you breakfast?"

"Deal, I love you Mrs. Stokes."

"Right back at you Mr. Stokes," Catherine replied playfully.

Ten minutes later Catherine had prepared pancakes, hash brown, bacon, and eggs cooked and ready to serve when Nick came back to the kitchen already looking refreshed.

As they finished eating breakfast (and stealing kisses in between) they heard the door bell ring followed by a faint whimper. Cautiously they went to answer the door not knowing their lives would change forever.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "Gift of a Lifetime". Reviews are appreciated!


	2. The Discovery and the Ripple Effect

Title: Gift of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do.

**Special thanks to kr3ativ23 for the review and putting the story on story alert!**

Author's Note: The final story in my CatNip series; not sure how many chapters it will be; playing it by ear for now.

A/N 2: Bold italics for note and regular italics for thoughts. If anyone is wondering 273A is, it's child neglect.

Genre: Family

Rating: T

Chapter 2: The Discovery and the Ripple Effect

Mentions of/Spoilers for/Reference to: A Thousand Days On Earth (8.13)

* * *

Catherine and Nick both gasped when they saw what was left on their doorstep.

They saw a baby carriage and diaper bag, Catherine flipped open the light blanket and saw a tiny baby girl laying there screaming her lungs out. They almost didn't hear the car drive away until Nick heard tires search as a car sped away.

Nick quickly said as he took of running, "Take the baby instead and I will do what I can."

Catherine picked up the carriage and the diaper bag went inside and closed the door. She put the carriage down and picked up the crying infant noting how light the infant was. She cradled the infant and the wailing subsided a little.

_Poor thing, what kind of a person would do something like this?_

She then heard Nick come back in out of breath looking dejected.

"I was only able to get a partial license plate number. How is the baby?"

"Well she seems a little on the light side for a baby who seems to be about six weeks old…wait a minute," said Catherine as something caught her eye.

Once Catherine had peeled back the clothing and saw the baby had some bruising on her shoulder.

"Catherine what's wrong?"

"Nick we needed to get the baby to Desert Palm to be checked out," said Catherine after she showed Nick the bruising.

Fatigue forgotten, Nick nodded and quickly got the keys to car and written a note to Lindsey letting her know where they would be.

The moment they had reached Desert Palm Hospital they went straight to the Pediatrics Unit where they flagged down a doctor and got them in the first available room.

Once the check up was completed Catherine and Nick found out the baby girl was indeed six weeks and was malnourished and had a few bruises on her upper body and wanted to admit her for a minimum of a week.

Nick went outside to make a few calls whilst Catherine stayed with the baby who was now hooked up to IV filled with fluids to help the baby.

Watching the infant sleep, she remembered back on the case of little Inez who was found dead wrapped up in a blanket. Her heart wrenched at the thought.

She turned her head in time to see a note sticking out of the carriage she hadn't noticed before. She briefly left the baby's bedside, picked up the note and read it.

_**Monday June 30, 2014**_

_**To Resident(s) of this Household:**_

_**Please care for my baby who born on May 19th, 2014 outside Las Vegas. At this time I can no longer care for her, my sincerest apologizes. **_

_**She is unnamed I request only Jade, rest is yours choice.**_

Catherine shook her head right as Nick came in the door.

"Okay I called Brass and let him know of a 273A and that we are at Desert Palm. He is going to call Sara and Greg and have them to come by. I called the Child Protective Services and a representative will come in a couple of hours. I also go Lindsey's call and told her not to worry and she said she will watch Zach a little while longer."

Catherine nodded what would she do without Nick?

Nick went to see the sleeping infant and said, "I can't fathom how some people treat a baby however they want to."

Catherine went back to the bed wound her arm around Nick's waist and said, "I can't either."

The next few hours flew by quickly. The doctor came by a few times to check in on the infant as Sara and Greg stopped by and gathered the information needed and promised to find the people responsible.

No sooner had Sara and Greg left a rep from the CPS showed up.

Debra Gea was a respectable woman who had been working with the Clark County CPS for the past two years after being transferred over from New York. She almost always was able to sympathize and never patronized anyone. She arrived at the hospital when getting the case file of a baby left behind.

"Nicholas and Catherine Stokes?"

"Yeah that's us," said Catherine and Nick at the same time.

"I am Debra Gea. I was sent over by CPS for the case of the minor child to discuss what happens next."

"Okay."

Subsequent to telling Debra what happened, Debra promised as she waited for the information needed from the pending investigation she would check to see if there is any next of kin. If there isn't then she would clear the way for them to file for adoption if they choose to.

With that they went over a few more logistics such as a name (which they came up with Jade Isabella Stokes) and assuring the rep they would be able to take care of another child since now Catherine stayed at home.

Debra then said, "It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Stokes. For now Jade will stay in your custody. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you Ms. Gea," said Catherine but got interrupted.

"Please call me be Debra."

They nodded as the rep showed herself out.

All Catherine and Nick could do now was to hope for the best.

A couple of hours later Nick had gone home as Catherine stayed at the hospital with baby Jade. To everyone's amazement Jade improved quickly and responded well to everyone especially Catherine.

-x-

Over the next several days as Jade's condition continued to improve Nick who had been coming every day after shift (first stopping by at home to spend time with Zach) he gave Catherine update on information Sara and Greg had given him.

"Hey honey, hey sweetie," said Nick as he greeted both his wife and baby Jade with a kiss.

Nick turned to Catherine and said, "Cath I received updates and information on the mother from Sara and Greg and you are not going to like it."

"The fingerprints Mandy got off of the note is Ling Sing she is eighteen and in the system for possession with intent to sell."

Catherine rubbed her forehead at what she heard and Nick continued, "She was the daughter of immigrants who passed away when she was five so she had been bounced from foster home to foster home. Greg had Archie enter in the partial license plate number and found out that the car, a 1996 Chevy Metro, is registered to a Roberto Wing who is also in the system for auto theft. Brass has issued a BOLO in hopes of finding them soon."

Catherine was getting a little emotional as she processed the information.

_It is a good thing baby Jade was not abused and neglected anymore then she already had been; no child or baby should be subjected to this kind of treatment._

"Sara, Greg, and Brass all promised to keep us updated and find the people responsible."

-x-

Two days later and the doctor had okayed for Jade's release considering her strong improvement in five days. Right as Catherine had signed the discharge papers, and met Nancy out in front of the hospital, when she received a call from Greg.

"Cath, we have an update for you."

As soon as she heard the word update Catherine motioned to Nancy to hold on.

"Sara and I are here at Lake Meade. Eyewitnesses said they all saw a car fitting the description driving into Lake Meade and remembered the BOLO and called it in. Catherine this case is now a double 419."

Catherine sighed and said, "Thanks Greg you and Sara, keep me posted okay?"

"No problem."

"What's wrong sis?" asked Nancy noticing the change in Catherine's face.

"An update on the case involving baby Jade."

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Gift of a Lifetime". Reviews are appreciated!


	3. What Happens Next

Title: Gift of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do.

**Special thanks for kr3ativ23 for the review and putting the story to favorite story list!**

Author's Note: The final story in my CatNip series. Sorry for the delay, had a bit of writer's block. Sorry for the short chapter, had a lot trouble writing this chapter. So to make I am putting up Chapters 3 and the epilogue up earlier. Not beta'd, any mistakes are my own.

Genre: Family

Rating: T

Chapter 3: What Happens Next

When the call had ended and Catherine secured the infant seat she hopped in the car.

During the ride back to the Stokes residence Catherine remained silent as her mind wondered about a lot of things; considering now that she had received word on the possible death of the suspects.

Knowing her sister Nancy knew now wasn't the time to bug Catherine so the car ride remained uneventfully quiet. However, there was only thing she could do to bring up to lighten the mood.

"Catherine?" asked Nancy they stopped at the traffic light.

"Yeah?" Catherine answered.

"While you were at the hospital, mom, Nick, Lindsey and I went shopping for baby supplies. I know that you have Lindsey's clothing from when she was young but Lindsey found some cute clothing for Jade. Nick and Jeremy have the crib has set up in the spare room and paint has been done as well."

Catherine looked over at her sister and smiled. Catherine was thankful that so many people already love Jade. Seeing the look of relief on her sister's face Nancy knew that it helped a little to ease the worry about the case.

-x-

A few hours later Catherine was spending time with Jade and Zachary when she received the phone call that drastically changed everything.

"Cath," began Nick and added after taking a deep breathe, "According to Sara and Greg's search, the car found is indeed the 1996 Chevy Metro for which I got the partial license plate number and the bodies found inside are that of Ling Sing and Roberto Wing. According to Doc Robbins it now looks to be a murder-suicide."

"So it is case closed right?"

"From the looks of it yes, it looks more Ling killed Roberto and swerved the car to into the lake to make it look like an accident."

Catherine let out a sigh of relief. At least now the nightmare Jade had been through is over. She made a promise that she and Nick would be able to adopt Jade that they would give her all the attention that she deserved.

"Cath, I will call and talk to the CPS rep and update her and figure things out from there. You just spend time with Jade and give the attention she needs okay? I will be home after shift is over."

"Thanks Nicky," said Catherine taking in the news as she ended the call.

Nick smiled as he made the call to the CPS rep.

-x-

Over the next several weeks, adoption papers had been filed after the Debra the CPS rep had cleared them everyone from Catherine to Lindsey and Nick were there to interact with Jade and made sure that she got the attention she needed. Even Zach (with supervision) was excited with the newest family member.

Catherine made a promise to herself that she would be the best mom to both Jade and Zach by being there for all the special moments she had missed with Lindsey.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 "Gift of a Lifetime". Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Epilogue: A Few Years Later

Title: Gift of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do.

Author's Note: The final story in my CatNip series. This is the last chapter. Not beta'd, any mistakes are my own. Sorry I wanted to write more for this story, but I lost my inspiration for this story.

A/N 2: The next chapter in the AU CatNip story is being written it is just taking more time than I planned on.

Genre: Family

Rating: T

Epilogue: A Few Years Later

* * *

-July 3, 2021-

Jade's POV

Yay! I want to say that I love my big family so much! Yay! I want to say that I love my family so much! Both mommy and daddy give the best hugs and kisses, daddy is willing to play horsey with me and swing me around.

"Jade, time for dinner!"

That is my mommy calling me to dinner. I have to go now…bye!

-x-

-Catherine's POV-

Is it just me or did the time fly by? It seemed like yesterday Nick and I found Jade as underweight and abused baby on our doorstep, and now she is an energetic and smart seven year old who I may add finished at the top of her first grade class. I know I am forever grateful to be bestowed with such a wonderful life gift that Nick and I swore to myself I would risk my life to protect her.

Jade definitely adores and looks up to Lindsey, Zach and Jeremy.

I will never forget two of the best days of my life, when she said her first word and when she walked into my arms.

I will never forget when she said first said it.

_-February 2015-_

_I was doing chores around the house when suddenly Zach came running and said, "Mama, Jade awake Jade talking._

_Automatically on cue the monitor emitted the sound, "Mama."_

_It felt like the whole world came to a stand still when I heard it. I quickly dashed towards the Jade's room (with Zach following close behind) but slowed when I reached the door. I opened it slowly as not to spook Jade, and walked towards her crib. The moment she knew I was near her she repeated again this time a lot more enthusiasm._

"_Mama, mama, mama," said Jade with bed head and cute grin._

I was so overjoyed when I heard Jade said "mama" for the first. I picked her up and spun her around a few times whilst covering her angelic face with kisses causing her to giggle with joy.

It always felt surreal to hear 'mama'; even when Lindsey said for the first all those years ago and when Zach said it for the first time.

The other event I will never forget was when she walked all by herself without any help

-x-

-Nick's POV-

Having Jade in our lives made work even more meaningful. Each time there was a crime scene involvin kids, in one way or another always made me cringe. Once I arrived home, I would find Jade, Zachary and even Lindsey (if she were visiting) and them a big hug.

If it is still one thing that still gets to me, it is when babies are learning to walk on their own for the first time; especially when Jade walked without assistance into Catherine's arms.

_-July, 2015-_

_Shortly after the adoption was finalized and following many months of practice Jade reached another milestone … walking on her own. She had our help in aiding her walk, moving around like a pro in a baby walker, watching her attempt to walk on her own and falling on her bottom multiple times (and not crying a single time). _

_On a particular morning I had the day off Catherine and I were in the living room spending time with our little girl. After watching her walk a short distance between the couch and the wooden coffee table, we decided to see if she might be able to walk without anything nearby. _

_Whilst holding Jade, I moved a small distance away and whispered to her in an encouraging voice, "Okay sweetheart, can you walk to mommy?"_

_Catherine opened her arms and said, "Come to momma baby girl." _

_Jade smiled her precious grin and began to walk the moment I let her go. Instead of stopping she kept on going and before long she walked right into Catherine's embrace._

We both cheered. We were so proud of our little Jade. We showered Jade with kisses all over face and a raspberry on her tummy, causing her to shriek with joy.

Yes, Jade Isabella Stokes is the gift of a lifetime.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading the epilogue of "Gift of a Lifetime". Reviews are appreciated!

**A/N 4: Anyone interested in reading a CatNip story participating in some sort of competition?**


End file.
